Just you, me, and the rain
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: Magnus is walking in the pouring rain. He accidentally walks into someone. Who is this someone? Just a little one-shot to get over my writers block. Rated T R&R Slash..


_A/n: Hello everyone! Its about 1:30 in the morning here and its raining heavily. So rain+not being able to sleep= a story that is sure to be an epic fail! But I'm going to write nonetheless. So I'm hoping that it'll turn out okay! _

_Oh and to anyone who is reading this: Have you heard of death note? It's amazing! I recently got it for passing school and I couldn't put it down! It was fantastic! And now I got my little sister into it! *Win*_

_Anyway, enough blabber I suppose!_

_Enjoy!_

_Third Person POV:_

His feet splashed lightly in the puddles that had formed while he was inside the building. It was raining heavily and he had to walk all the way home. He sighed at that thought. He had his hair done perfectly and his makeup was sure to run if it got wet.

But he continued to walk down the semi-busy street, feet still splashing in the puddles. It was kind of a miserable day, he concluded. Not that he minded at all. He found the rain comforting and ominous. Like anything was possible when it rained. It also gave an air of romance. He couldn't help it, he was a hopeless romantic.

And that was why he was out in this weather. His little sister wanted comfort that day because her boyfriend broke up with her. Not one to ignore such a cry for help, immediately donned on his favorite rainy day jacket and hot pink Doc Martens. Not caring if his clothes, hair, or makeup would be ruined. His little sister needed help.

He had let her cry on his shoulder for a full hour. And when she was done, he helped her wipe her face of the tears and told her everything was going to be alright and that a lot of guys were jerks. She laughed and gave him a gentle hug. She knew what he was going through.

His last boyfriend had died of AIDS a month earlier and he still wasn't over it. He had been in love with the man. He was still in shock from his death. Whenever he thought of his passed lover he would tear up and just wallow in despair for hours on end.

His sister was there for him when that happened. His parents, however were a different case altogether. They had frowned upon his relationship with the man, claiming that boys going out with other boys was dirty and should be illegal. He had been livid when they had said that in front of his boyfriend. All he could do was just send a very apologetic look to his boyfriend and hope that he would forgive him.

But even though his parents weren't there to comfort him and tell him everything would be alright, his sister was. She was the best little sister any guy could have ever asked for. She said come over to his apartment after he called her with the news. She had tear streaks on her face and was soaking wet because of the pouring rain she was standing. He didn't care that she was wet, he pulled her in a tight embrace and cried.

He had never done so much crying in his life. Not even when his parents rejected him for being gay. No, that only angered him. But this. This was heart wrenching, tear inducing, pain that he couldn't even fathom. He didn't know how some people could go through this and keep on going with their lives.

But somehow he did. The first few weeks were tough. Especially when he had to help his boyfriends family plan the funeral. They all had the same sad look in their eyes. It broke his heart to see them. He tried to be strong for his family. He had to be strong for someone.

He shook his head, trying to rid his head of these depressing thoughts. He sighed heavily and his mind began to wander again.

He wondered what it would be like if his boyfriend hadn't died. Would they still be together? Or would have they grown apart and broken up? Or would they be together forever like his parents and family thought? He knew that they would never marry. Relationships like theirs were always frowned upon. But to even _think_ about getting married was like a death sentence. Something that he didn't want for the both of them.

So they were perfectly happy just by being with each other and basking in the love that they gave each other. He felt as though he wouldn't ever love another. He thought it wouldn't be possible. This man had stolen his heart and he was sure that it wouldn't be returned ever again.

He shook his head again and water went everywhere. He wondered what he must look like right now. Probably a soaken looking man with makeup tracks on his face and a sad expression, he mused. He chuckled grimly. Of course he would look sad. He always did.

But as he walked some more, he kept thinking back to when he first met the man that captured his heart.

It was a sunny day, he remembered. He had been out roaming around the park with his little sister when he bumped into him. His eyes were on the ground, but when he snapped them up to the person he ran into, all he saw was golden brown eyes. Soft and pretty. He had red hair. Not a coppery color, more like auburn. From that fateful moment, his heart had been so enraptured with the man.

His sister noticed the 'chemistry' between the two men and giggled slightly, he also remembered. She had said something about getting ice cream and ran off to the nearest vendor, leaving the two men in an awkward silence.

And then the stranger held out his hand and he took it in his own and they shook hands. When their hands touched it was like a bolt of electricity shot through his hand and climbed itself up his arm. It was weird, but not bad. He had smiled in he hoped was a charming way. And the stranger smiled back. They had started to talk for a bit before his sister returned with her ice cream. The cute stranger had to leave soon after that but took out a piece of paper from his pocket and an old pen and wrote something down onto the paper. When he handed the paper over to him, he looked down and saw that it was a number. He blushed lightly and stuttered uncharacteristically.

He did call him. Although it was about a week after the park incident. The stranger answered with a cheery 'hello' and all he could do was stutter out a 'hello' in return. He didn't know why he was stuttering all over a sudden. He never stuttered! Especially when talking to guys. But this guy was different. He made him feel vulnerable.

They had talked for hours on end on the phone, and when they weren't talking on the phone they were texting each other. This whole newness, was thrilling and exciting. The thrill of falling in love, he mused to his boyfriend once. He just laughed and kissed him gently.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and tried to let the pain in his chest subside. He breathed evenly and tried to calm his speeding heart. He wished he could let him go, but he knew he would never be able to let him go. That man was the first person to ever love him so truly and honestly. It was great and perfect and so many other words. But fate had to be cruel and take him away with her evil clutches.

He continued walking for another few minutes before he ran into someone. He fell to the wet ground in a particular dirty puddle with a splash and groaned. He had gotten a pair of his favorite jeans dirty.

"S-sorry" The stranger said in a deep baritone.

Magnus looked up from his slightly scrapped hands and into the cool blue eyes of the stranger that he had run into.

"Its okay" Magnus breathed sadly.

The stranger quirked and eyebrow and held out his hand. Magnus took it, and allowed himself to be helped up from the very wet ground.

"I should have looked where I was going" The man said sheepishly.

"Oh no. It was my fault I assure you. I was way too caught up in my thoughts" Magnus explained.

"I feel that I should take some of the blame here" The stranger insisted.

Magnus sighed. "If you insist."

They stood in silence for a few moments, and like that first time two years ago, the stranger held out his hand and he took it in his own. They shook hands. But this time instead of feeling a flare of electricity, it felt as though he was being electrocuted. He dropped the strangers hand.

"My name is Alexander Lightwood" The stranger, named Alexander, said politely.

"Magnus Bane" Magnus replied. His heart felt like it was going to explode. Was fate being cruel again? Why was she making him relive all of this?

Alexander rubbed the back of his neck with a leather gloved hand. He looked a little awkward and his face had the cutest shade of red. Was it from the cold or..?

_No_, Magnus told himself. He wouldn't go through everything again. He didn't want to fall for him and end up losing him. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He kept that as a mantra in his head.

"Would you like to get a coffee? Its the least I can do, for crashing into you like that" Alexander asked.

"S-sure. I'd like that" Magnus breathed.

So he allowed himself to be lead by Alexander to a cute little coffee shop down the street. The entire walk there was silent, with occasionally a sigh or hum in between. When they approached the coffee shop they stepped inside and Magnus was greet by warmth and the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

Alexander turned to Magnus with a light grin on his face. His eyes alight with an unknown emotion. His cheeks still had the red color tint, even though they were in warmth now.

"This is my favorite coffee shop. I always come here when I need to get away or just think. Incidentally, I was on my way here when I ran into you" Alexander chuckled softly.

Magnus allowed himself to smile gently and nod his head in response to Alexanders words. Alexander lead them to a cozy little booth in the back of the coffee shop. Magnus sat on one side and Alexander sat on the other. They removed their jackets and laid them aside.

A waitress sauntered over when they were settled. She had a notepad and a purple pen in her hands. From what Magnus could tell, she was chewing gum. It reminded him of one of those old fashion diners that you would see in movies. He internally chuckled at that.

"Nice to see you again Alec" She said.

Alexander or Alec in this case smiled at her. "You too Betty."

"So what can I get for you sweeties?" She asked.

"I'll have a black coffee" Alec said. He then looked over to Magnus.

"I'll have a vanilla cappuccino" He muttered quietly.

Betty wrote down their order and left them, claiming that she would be back out with their drinks in a few minutes. He sighed. Still feeling a little sullen.

"So, tell me a little about yourself.." Alec said softly.

Magnus shrugged. "There's not a lot to tell. I come from a fairly wealthy family, I'm an art student, my little sister is my best friend.. my boyfriend recently passed away."

He hoped he said the last part quiet enough so Alec wouldn't have hear it. But to his surprise, he felt a warm hand slide on top of his own. He snapped his eyes to his hand and saw that one of Alec's was there. When he snapped his gaze to Alec's face, he had a look of sympathy on his face.

"I'm sorry. I know what it feels like to lose someone you love" He said gently.

"Really?" Magnus asked quietly.

"Yeah. It wasn't a boyfriend though, it was my dad. He passed away a few weeks ago because of leukemia. I haven't taken it really good" Alec explained quietly.

Betty then came with their drinks. She laid them on the table and left. Magnus picked his up and took a sip, not really caring if it was still scalding hot.

"I'm sorry" Magnus muttered.

Alec shrugged. "Its fine, I suppose. But it makes me feel a little sad that my little brother wont really know his father."

They had talked aimlessly for the next little while. Talking about anything and everything. When they were done their drinks, they got up and donned their coats and gloves. Alec left some money on the table, enough to cover the cost of the drinks and a fair sized tip for Betty.

They walked back out into the freezing rain. A shudder wracked through Magnus' body. He turned to say goodbye to Alec and be on his way. But there was a strange look in the boys eyes.

"I know this may be sudden or something.. but I'd like it if you called me" He said, and then took out a card. He handed it over to Magnus and his hand clasped around it.

Magnus' breath hitched slightly. "I'll think about it."

Alec smiled. "Good. I hope to hear from you soon."

And with that, Alec walked down the street. Leaving a slightly confused and scared Magnus behind. He looked down at the card with the number on it. Would he be able to call? Would he be able to take this chance again? To let someone take his heart into their hands?

Magnus wasn't sure if he could do it. He sighed and continued his walk home. All the way there, he couldn't get the image of the pretty black haired, blue eyed man out of his head. When he reached his apartment building, he opened the door and walked up the stairs.

When he got to his door, he took out the key and unlocked the door. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door and sighed. He suddenly felt exhausted.

He slipped his shoes off and coat. He then made his way into his bedroom and stripped off his wet clothes and pulled on warm fuzzy pajamas. He then walked out of his room and walked into the living room to find his small white cat lounging on the couch.

Magnus picked the cat up and cuddled him. He flopped down onto the couch.

"Meow, I met a boy today. In the same way that I met Ragnor. Its freaking me out a little. This boy wants me to call him too. I don't think I can do it.. should I do it?" Magnus mumbled to his cat.

Should he take the risk? Would he take the risk? With a shaky hand he reached for his cellphone and the number. He guessed that this would be his answer.

He would take the risk.

_A/n: Okay so how was that! I hope it was okay.. personally I think that this is the best story I have ever written. And this was just on a whim kind of thing.. But I'm pretty happy about it.. but I could have done a little better with the ending.. but oh well!_

_Anyway, _

_Review?_

_Chantelle oxo_


End file.
